


Closer

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2002 Videos [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Sire Issues, Vampires, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-14
Updated: 2002-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: It's always about the blood





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kita (thekita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekita/gifts).



song by Nine Inch Nails

 

 

 

 

[Download Mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Closer.m4v) 


End file.
